


If you give a Merlin Magic

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Children's Literature, Community: kinkme_merlin, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Merlin series were a children's book by Kilgharrah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you give a Merlin Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the book If You Give A Mouse A Cookie.

BY KILGHARRAH

If you give a Merlin magic

He's going to ask for a Destiny.

When he has a Destiny, he'll probably ask for a prince to save.

When he has saved the prince, he'll ask for a less pratty one.

Then he'll want to check if there are any other people he could save.

When he's saved everything that needs saving, he might notice there's a dragon chained in the cellar.

He's not that dumb as to think saving the dragon is a good idea, but the dragon will insist he do it anyway.

And then the dragon is going to burn down the castle. And maybe even some of the lower town as well.

But Merlin will stop him and send him away.

When that's done, Merlin is probably going to want a friend.

You'll have to go drinking with his friend or least pick up his friend's bar tab.

He will spend all his time with his friend and they will talk about their fathers. He'll probably want a better idea of what his Destiny is about.

So you will send him to a magic cave, and he'll look into one of the crystals.

When he sees his Destiny he will get so excited he will want to change it. He will ask for a way to stop Morgana running around and killing people.

When he stops Morgana, he'll want to save her... with dragon magic.

He will save both Morgana and Uther (FOOLISH YOUNG WARLOCK) and stand back to watch them hug.

Looking at them hug will remind him that his Destiny's idea of hugging involves punches on the arm and noogies.

But he'll still want a Destiny.

And chances are, if he gets over the fact that the prince his Destiny gives him is kind of pratty,


End file.
